Link aggregation may be employed for purposes of increasing the communication bandwidth between network devices. With link aggregation, multiple physical links (network cables, for example) between the network devices form a single logical link, or link aggregation group (LAG), which has a larger available bandwidth than any of the individual physical links. Moreover, link aggregation provides for failover, in that should one of the physical links of the LAG fail, communications continue using the remaining physical links.
A LAG may be used for communications between a server and a network switch, between network switches, between a network switch and a router, and so forth. A computer's operating system may include teaming or bonding drivers that bundle the ports associated with the LAG together for purposes of presenting the bundled ports as a single logical port to the computers applications and network stack.